Book 2: Down to Earth
by TheTurk95
Summary: Sequel to Book 1: Out of Water - What happens when I, an ordinary teenager in high school gets involved with some inter dimensional travel thanks to everyones favorite fictional trickster. Rated M for language and maybe light sexual content further on just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Book 2: Down to Earth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own A;TLA or Naruto, they belong to Mike and Bryan, and Kishi respectively. This story isn't making me money so please don't sue me.

VVVVV

It was a calm, dark night on our ship. We had left earlier n the day from the South Pole and they Water Tribe was giving us a ride to save some of the time on Appa and ease his workload. I was sleeping peacefully as we sailed along the waters. I was woken up though by Aang, he shot up in his bed panting lightly. I opened my eyes slightly to look at him; he got out of his bed and climbed the ladder to the deck. Katara awoke as well and followed him up. I knew Aang was having nightmares about him and his time in the Avatar state, but I decided letting Katara deal with Aang instead of me. I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes again, drifting back into sleep.

VVVVV

I woke up the next morning and sat up in my bed, I looked around and it seemed that everyone was gone.

"I guess they let me get some extra sleep." I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I looked around for my belongings but saw they were gone. I raised an eyebrow curiously and got dressed. I climbed the small ladder and popped my head out from under the deck. On the deck I saw the rest of the group packing things on Temari. I came up all the way onto the deck and Sokka glanced over at me, as he was packing.

"Oh well lookey here, he's finally awake." He said sarcastically and hopped of Appa.

"Good morning to you too Sokka." I said and walked over to the group. I saw Temari, Aang and Katara all packing stuff and they had just finished. They all cme back onto the deck and I tilted my head at them.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Well we wanted to, but Katara suggested that you sleep in." Sokka said giving an annoyed look at Katara. She gave a look back at Sokka.

"Well, he was in the hospital not too long ago and he had a pretty intense spar with Temari. Maybe he could have used the extra rest."

I chuckled at the two arguing and I waved my hands in the air to try and break them up.

"Thank you Katara, I enjoyed the extra sleep thank you." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Sokka let out an annoyed huff. As we were standing near Appa, Master Pakku and two other water tribe people came behind us. Master Pakku was holding a bag in his hand and reached his hand inside.

"Katara," He said and pulled what looked to be a small amulet necklace out of the bag. "I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the spirit oasis the water has unique properties. Don't lose it."

"Thank you Master Pakku." Katara said and hugged her Master. Aang was the next one to step up to the water-bending Master.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master water-bending, but remember they're no substitute for a real master." Pakku's gaze drifted to Katara and Aang looked back at her as well, smiling. He bowed slightly and hopped onto Appa with Katara. Sokka was about to go next.

"Sokka." Pakku said and Sokka approached him. "Take care son." Pakku said simply and patted him on the shoulder. Sokka gave a sad expression and depressed one since he got nothing. Sokka turned back and shuffled toward Appa. Temari and me turned to go back toward Appa.

"Wait, you two." We heard Pakku's voice and turned back to him. "I haven't forgotten about you both." We walked back toward him and he leaned to both of us.

"Look, you both are obviously different from those other three. I don't know what you're gains are for working with them, but they better be good ones." He glanced to Appa where the GAang was sitting waiting for us. "Make sure that you do everything you can to protect those three."

Temari and I looked at each other and back to Pakku. We both nodded to him and he pated our shoulders.

"Alright, now get going. You've a long journey ahead of you."

We turned back and climbed onto Appa's saddle. We got settled and looked back at Master Pakku. He looked to Aang who was positioned on Appa's head.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe, to begin your earth-bending training with King Bumi."

Aang turned back to the front and grabbed Appa's reigns.

"Appa Yip Yip." He said and snapped the reigns. As we were leaving Katara shouted something back to Master Pakku. "Say Hi to Gran-Gran for me."

Then just like that we were off toward the base. I sat against the saddle with my hands folded in my lap. I knew that Fong was going to try and induce the Avatar State in Aang. It wasn't going to be pretty at all. Temari glanced over from her seat next to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright Zero?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of sea sickness from the boat." I smiled lightly. I knew right away that Temari didn't buy that at all, but to her credit she didn't pry any further into what I was thinking about and just leaned back against the side of the saddle. I sighed and closed my eyes waiting until we got to the base.

VVVVV

Sometime after we had left the boat, the sea from under us had been replaced with mountains. We were moving further into Earth Tribe territory and it wasn't long before we would see the base. Sokka was sitting will his elbow probed up against the saddle. He then glanced around and stood up looking in front of us.

"There it is!" He shouted and we all looked toward where he was pointing. Down in the mountains was the base, surrounded by a circular wall of stone. Other walls protruded from the circle wall and went off in other directions. We dove down toward the enclosed base and landed on the roof of some building. As we arrived I looked to see none other than General Fong himself there to greet us. We all hoped off Appa and did some stretches; it was nice to be back on solid ground again.

"Welcome Avatar Aang!" General Fong exclaimed. "I am General Fong." He bowed to him and was a line of soldiers behind Fong who followed suit.

"And welcome to all of you Great Heroes! Appa, Momo, Brave Sokka, The mighty Katara, Powerful Temari, Knowledgeable Zero."

"Mighty Katara? I like that." Katara folded her arms after hearing our names.

"Mine was obvious." Temari said after she heard them all. "Though I'm not so sure about one of the ones that were given were accurate." I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mean me right? I'm pretty knowledgeable if I do say so myself."

"No I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about over there." She said pointing at Sokka. Sokka then turned and narrowed his eyes at Temari.

"I'm plenty brave enough!" He said and Temari took one step toward him with her hand on her fan. Sokka immediately cowered behind Appa.

"Zero! Don't let her hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes and off in the distance I heard a loud boom. I turned to look at the place where the noise came from and it seemed they were shooting off fireworks for our arrival. Sokka came out from hiding and looked up at the sky.

"Not bad, not bad." He said as we watched the spectacular presentation. Once it was finished General Fong escorted us to what seemed to be his office of sorts. It was a long room and we sat on a stone slab in front of his desk. He sat down in his chair and looked toward us.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single handedly wipped out an entire Fire Navy Fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it to much." Aang said nonchalantly.

"Avatar," Fong said. "You're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

"What?! No I'm not!" Aang said with an expression of pure confusion.

"Here we go." I said softly and waited for the discussion to play out.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara said.

"Why," The General responded, "With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes he can defeat the Fire Lord now!"

"But sir the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State." Sokka said.

"See it's this special state where—" Aang began to explain but was cut off by the General. "I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power." The General stood up and walked to a map of the world. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores, but with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon. We can cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation." The General used his finger to draw out his plans.

"Right but, I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State. Much less what to do once I'm there."

"So it's decided then." The General turned back to look at us. "I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State, and then you'll face your destiny." At this point we all stood up.

"No nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way." Katara said and crossed her arms.

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on." The General stood up and held out his arm. "May I show you something?" Aang nodded and followed the General. Katara and Sokka were about to follow but I put my arms out to stop them.

"This decision needs to be made by Aang and Aang alone. He needs to see this by himself."

Katara gave me a look of annoyance before finally realizing that what I said was true. She sighed and we were all escorted to a nice room inside of the main building. It has stone beds with padding on them, a nice rug in the middle between where we all slept and dangling lights from the ceiling. We didn't hear much from Aang until it was nighttime. To pass the time while we waited for him, Sokka taught me how to play the Avatar universes version of cards. It was kind of like solitaire but with bending elements instead of kings and queens. Katara tried to become more acquainted with Temari by doing yoga with her. She taught Temari some different poses and I could see it, even though it was very slight, that Temari was starting to become more comfortable around these people. Once we all finished we were brought food by the people in the building. The meal consisted of Roast duck and boiled rice, with tea for drinking. To be honest I hadn't eaten that well since we first arrived at the North Pole and they had a feast for us. They even brought us dessert, which was and assortment of fruits like mangos, papayas and watermelons. After we ate we laid in our beds and waited for Aang to come back. We didn't have to wait long though as he arrived about 15 minutes later.

Aang came into the room looking very somber and not like his normal self. He went to his bed and sat on the edge of it. We all looked at him awaiting his answer.

"I told the General I'd help him." Aang said and looked down. "By going into the Avatar State."

"Aang no." Katara said and sat up on the edge of her bed. "This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Sokka asked. "Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible."

"There's a right way to do this." Katara said. "Practice, study and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stomp that Fire Lord." Sokka replied. I looked over to Temari who seemed to be deep in thought. She looked around the room at us and decided to add her two cents.

"I'm all for us getting this Fire Lord taken care of as quickly as possible. So if this Avatar State is the fastest way, I say we do that."

"See Katara, even Temari agrees with me, and that never happens." Sokka said motioning his hand toward Temari. Katara looked over at me and I could see in her eyes she was asking for some sort of back up. But this had to be done, the right way, just like she said.

"I agree with the three of them Katara. If we can kill the Fire Lord now, our lives will be better for it."

Katara looked around at all for of us and stood up angrily.

"If you four meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine! Go ahead and glow it up!" She said and began walking out of the room.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic." Aang said and stood up to maybe go after her. "I don't have time to do this the right way." He looked down and gave a sad expression as he realized she was already gone. I sighed and looked over at Aang.

"Look Aang, you have to do what you think is right. If you think beating the Fire Lord right now is the best thing to do, go for it. But it has to be your decision alone, not somebody else's. Do what you think is right." I yawned a bit and stretched out my arms. "And I think what is right now is that we all get some sleep."

Aang obviously had heard what I had said and was processing it. He looked over to me and I looked at him back.

"How do I know which decision is the right one?"

"You don't sometimes." I said and closed my eyes as I laid against my pillow. Soon I heard the rest of the group head to bed as well. I slowly drifted off to sleep and awaited the next day.

VVVVV

The next day was spent trying to get Aang into the Avatar State. Fong and those around him tried ever last crackpot idea they could think of, from chi enhancing teas, to throwing mud on him. It sufficed to say that none of them worked. After a day of failed experiments we went back to our room. We had dinner, all 5 of us in the room, at one point Aang left to go outside and Katara followed. I knew they were having some discussion about the whole Avatar State thing but it wasn't my business. They both came back after a while and we went to bed. I was sleeping peacefully when I was suddenly awakened by Aang's voice.

"Zero, Sokka, Zero and Sokka wake up."

Sokka and I both turned groggily and looked over at him. "Huh?" we both said almost in unison.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State." Aang said and looked between us.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I shrugged and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Do you think the general will be mad?" Aang asked.

"What can he say? You're the Avatar, who knows better than you?" Sokka replied to him. Aang looked away in thought a second before lying back down in his bed. I turned away from both of them and closed my eyes, drifting back off into sleep.

VVVVV

The next day Aang, Sokka, Temari and I went to see General Fong. We were going to tell him that Aang was not up for triggering the Avatar State. Myself, Temari and Sokka stood a bit of a ways away from Aang as he addressed the General.

"The thing is," Aang told the General. "I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So…I guess that's it."

"Sure I can't change your mind?" The General asked.

"I'm sure, I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger."

"I see I was afraid you'd say that." With one quick movement of his foot the General Earth-Bended his desk directly at Aang. It hit Aang dead on and he was sent sliding with it towards the window on the opposite side of the room.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted and tried to rush after him. Before we could go anywhere two guards grabbed us each. We were firmly in their capture at the moment. I looked over at Temari who was struggling with the men holding her. Temari was much more of a ranged combatant than hand-to-hand. I looked over at Sokka who was also having troubles with the guards. The guards holding me back were really tough and strong; it was hard to thrash about without get exhausted. We could see General Fong step to the edge of window. He pointed down at where Aang had landed.

"Men, Attack the Avatar!"

"Zero, what are they going to do to him?" Sokka asked with worry in his eyes.

"They're gonna do what the man says, attack." I looked at General Fong and he was racing down toward the courtyard below. I cursed the situation we were in. I would have to use my fire fruit powers now to get us out of this. I didn't want to use it yet but to get us out I would have to. I concentrated and felt the power running through me, I looked to my right hand and my index finger was glowing green.

"**Hotarubi **(Firefly Light)" I whispered quietly.

The guards did not notice and once tiny green ball of light flew into the air toward the back of Temari's guards. Both Sokka and Temari watched in amazement as the ball exited my hand. I looked between both of them.

"On my go." I mouthed to them silently.

They both nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Now!" I shouted.

Sokka lifted both his legs and rammed them back into the crotches of the guard holding him. They feel over immediately. I turned to Temari and she was still struggling.

"Shield yourself with their bodies!" I said.

Temari quickly backed into the guard and stopped struggling so they covered her. The guards holding her looked back quickly enough only to see the tiny green light I had made.

"**Hidaruma! **(Fiery Doll)**" **I shouted and the ball of light turned into a fireball which hit both of the guards holding Temari. They released Temari and she darted over to me to take out the guards holding me. Sokka came from the other side and both of them managed to set me free. Sokka looked at me and panted raised his eyebrows.

"Since when can you fire-bend?"

"Since right now." I said and rushed toward the stairs. "Come on we have to get to the courtyard!"

Temari and Sokka both rushed after me. We managed to make it down the stairs and we ran into Katara on our way down.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as we arrived at the courtyard.

"The generals gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state." Sokka grabbed his boomerang from his back and whipped it at one of the guards. It hit the guard clean on the head, knocking him out. Katara then used her water whip to knock a guard off of one of the armored two legged bird things they had. Sokka went up to it and hoped on riding it away. I looked to Temari and motioned to follow Sokka. We ran after Sokka I looked toward Katara. She was trapped by General Fong and was already in the guicksand. We turned the corner just soon enough to see Katara get sunk waist deep into the ground.

"Katara no!" Sokka shouted and rushed on his bird toward the General. The General used his quicksand to trap the feet of the bird and because of the high speed of the bird, Sokka was sent flying off it into one of the stone things in the courtyard.

For the first time I saw Temari have a sort of reaction to seeing someone besides me in trouble. She was looking at Katara and I knew that she had a very small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Katara!" She yelled and ran toward her and the General.

"Temari!" I yelled and rushed after her. The General looked over to us and stomped his foot on the ground. A large slab of rock came up from the ground he shoot his fist in our direction. The earth came rocketing toward Temari and she kept running toward it. I knew she wouldn't be able to get away from the rock coming at her. I caught up to her just in time and tackled her out of the way of the rock. I felt the wind from it going past as I turned my body so that Temari landed on top of me instead of on the ground. She looked down at me angrily as I kept her in the tackle hold.

"Zero! Let me go, she's going to be killed!" She shouted at me and squirmed under me.

"Temari, there's nothing you can do!" I said and tried to keep her down. Aang ran over to Fong and grabbed his arm.

"Stop this! You have to let her go!" He said trying to convince the General to let her go.

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State." The Genereal replied.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Aang said and tears began to well in his eyes.

"Aang! I'm sinking!" Katara said as she was swirled down into the ground more.

"I don't see glowing!" The General said and squeezed his hand more putting Katara neck deep into the ground.

"No please!" Katara said, her voice full of fear.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang pleaded falling to his knees.

"Apparently, I do." The General squeezed his hand closed and the rest of Katara was sent into the ground. Nothing was left and it looked like she had never been there at all. My eyes went wide and I looked at Aang who made on last attempt to dive to catch her. He obviously, was to late to save her and he began shaking. As he did, his eyes and tattoos started to glow. He turned back to the General, looking at him with the rage I hadn't seen since we were at the Air Temple.

"It worked. It worked!" The General shouted with delight. But his delight soon turned to fear. As wind started bellowing around Aang. He raised his hand in the air and chopped it down, sending a large air current at Fong. It sent Fong backwards where he landed on the ground, flat on his back. Aang then earth-bended a large swirling column of earth and hovered above it the air. He stayed up there, showing no emotion and looking down at the General as the wind and earth swirled under him.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me?" The General shouted over the sound from the wind. "You're friend is safe." He made a few movements with his hands and Katara came out of the ground gasping for air. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State, and it worked!" Aang was too far-gone at this point. In his rage he came back down the slammed the column into ground. The force of the impact was unbelievable a large gust of wind came flying out in every direction from the pot Aang slammed into the ground. I quickly grabbed Temari and rolled on top of her to shield her from the wind. The ground beneath us was also breaking apart at an alarming rate. I looked around and all of the buildings around us were damaged from what Aang had done. For a moment Aang just stood in the middle of the courtyard, a dome of air whirling around him. I knew he was in the Avatar State talking to Roku and that any minute it would be over soon. I looked down at Temari who still had her eyes shut tightly. I sigh a little relieved to see that she hadn't been hurt at all. I looked back to Aang in time to see the glow leave his body and him fall to his knees. He looked around at the destruction he had caused; he crossed his arms on his knees and looked down. I stood up and dusted myself then lending a hand for Temari to take and she took it. I helped her up and she smiled lightly at me.

"Thanks for saving me back there Zero."

"No problem." I sadi and we walked over to where Aang was. Katara came rushing over and she sat kneeled down next to Aang and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Katara, I hope you never have to see me like that again." Aang said as he hugged her back.

"Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect." The General walked up to us and began to stroke his beard. "We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that."

"You're out of your mind." Aang said and turned to look at him.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation." The General said rubbing his hands together. Than Temari very calmly walked up to face the General, she was shorter than him but stood right in front of him. She then in the blink of an eye, punched the General directly in the nose. The General stumbled back a bit holding his most likely broken nose. The General stumbled back Sokka who was on his bird thing and he knocked the General out by hitting him with his metal club on to top of the head. The General fell down to the ground and we all looked over to the soldiers.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asked.

The soldiers simply shook their heads for an answer. They approached and bowed to us.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?"

Katara crossed her arms and thought for a second, we all looked at each other and she tilted her head toward the soldier.

"I think we're all set." She smiled.

The soldiers than bowed to us again and we walked back to the main building. We packed all of our stuff up and when we got everything outside. We loaded it up onto Appa and took of in the direction of Omashu. I laid back in the saddle as we left the view of the base and gave out a sigh. Temari looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm just going to miss the food we got to eat." I said and held my stomach. She rolled her eyes at me and laid against the saddle.

"Well lucky for you I have the same mind for food you do." Sokka said grinning, he reached into a sack and pulled out a roast duck. I looked at him and smiled.

"Damn it Sokka you clever man." I said as he handed me one of the legs from the duck. He took one for himself and took a bite of it.

"What can I say, meat is the best." He said with his mouthful.

"It definitely is." I replied with my mouth full as well. Katara giggled at our antics as we ate. We were now on route to Omashu and I knew that we would meet Azula there. I would have to be ready for a fight once we where there.

VVVVV

**So there you have it, the first chapter of the sequel. I hope it was good to read and fun. I always love rates and reviews so those are nicely appreciated. I also like constructive criticism as well, as long as you're not being an asshole. This is the book where things really start to get more action packed so I'm exited to write it up. **

**Cheers, **

**TheTurk95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Book 2: Down to Earth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own A;TLA or Naruto, they belong to Mike and Bryan, and Kishi respectively. This story isn't making me money so please don't sue me.

VVVVV

After we had left the Earth Kingdom base, we were flying toward Omashu so that Aang could start his training as an earth-bender. We stopped to take a break and for Aang to do some water-bending training. While we were on the ground we meet some Nomads, or hippies as I called them. They talked about some secret tunnel that went through the mountains but we decided to try and fly to Omashu. That didn't go very well…The Fire Nation had catapults literally lined up shooting at us. We booked it back to the Nomads and told them that we would take the tunnel. I swear Temari almost threw up as he saw Aang and Katara being all lovey dovey with each other. We entered the cave and then Sokka, Temari, The Nomads, and I all got separated from Aang, Katara and Appa. Our group got out with the help of some badger moles and once we got out found the rest of the group. We separated from the Nomads and began walking to Omashu. As we walked up the hill I thought to myself about what we were going to see once we got to the top of the hill. It was going to shock everyone, and they weren't going to like what they saw. We were walking up a large mountain toward Omashu. Sokka was leading the group as we followed him.

"The journey was long and annoying but now you get to see what it's really about, the destination." He reached the top of the mountain and looked back at us. "I present to you the Earth Kingdom City of O…" He turned his head to the city and his eyes widened. "Oh no."

We arrived at the top of the mountain and I saw what I known was coming. The city didn't look much different from when the first time we came to it, besides the billows of smoke and the large Fire Nation flag draped over the gate.

"I can't believe it…" Aang said. "I know the war has spread far but," He turned back to us with a sad expression on his face. "Omashu always seemed…untouchable."

"Up until now it was." Sokka said. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth King Stornghold left."

"This is horrible." Katara said softly and walked over to the cliff, standing next to Aang. "But we have to move on."

"No. I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang said walking toward the cliff edge with his staff in hand."

"Aang stop." Sokka held out his arm to signal Aang to stop. "We don't even know if Bumi's still…"

"What? If he's still what?"

"Around." Sokka said not saying the other word that could have been worse in this situation.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi but, there are other people who can teach you earth-bending." Katara told Aang.

Aang turned back to look at the burning city. "It's not about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend."

Sokka sighed and looked around. "Well how do you suppose we get in the city? We can't just walk in through the front door like we did last time."

I stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked toward the city. "Aang, isn't there a secret passage way somewhere down there?"

Aang's eyes widen and he smiled widely. "Oh of course! We can sneak in through there!"

"Good thinking Zero." Katara smiled and gets onto Appa.

We all got onto Appa and Aang flew us down toward the bottom of the mountain where there was going to be a sewage drain waiting for us. He stopped at a ledge on the mountain and we all got off Appa. Jutting out from the side of the mountain was a large circular sewer opening. Aang hoped onto the top of the secret entrance and began to hit it with his staff, trying to open it.

"A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?" As Sokka said this Aang opened the metal cover and a bunch of green colored and foul smelling liquid burst out of the sewer landing near us.

"That answer your question?" Aang said and hoped into the drain. I looked into the drain and shook my head.

"I'm not going in there."

Temari rolled her eyes and put her hands on the back of my shirt. She grabbed it and then lifted me off the ground. I then felt us being moved toward the sewer.

"No, Temari please don't!" I flailed my legs trying to get her to let go.

"Stop being such a baby." She tossed me into the sewer and entered behind me. I almost threw up as I fell into the sewer. It was smelled awful, almost the worst thing I had ever smelled. Temari and I were in the back behind Aang, Katara, and Sokka in that order. Luckily for Aang and Katara they had their bending to help them not get hit. Us in the back weren't so lucky, Temari didn't seem to mind but Sokka and I were struggling. I was pushing Sokka in front of me trying to make him go faster as we walked through the sewage.

"Go faster you asshole." I groaned as we walked.

"Sorry! It's not my fault I have no bending to get rid of all this." He shouted back at me. Aang eventually found the exit and air-bended the sewer lid of slightly. He popped his head up to look around. After he saw the way was clear he air-bended the sewer cap off and jumped out. Katara followed and then Sokka soon after, covered in sewage. I popped my head out enough to see Sokka get blown by water and then air. As the sewage washed off I saw little purple things on his face. He screamed and tried ripping them off with all the force he had. Aang tackled him into the wall and at the same time Temari jabbed me in the side.

"Come on!" She shouted annoyed and I climbed out with her behind me. Aang looked to Temari and I than back to Sokka.

"Stop making so much noise." He turned to Sokka. "It's just a purple pentapus." He put his hand on the little creature and rubbed his finger on its head. The tentacles that were stuck on Sokka's face released. It left little dots on him and Sokka tried the tactic with the other one, who let him go as well. As Aang took of the last one off of Sokka's neck a voice was heard behind us.

"Hey!" It was a group of guards who must have been patrolling during the night. We quickly stood in front of Aang and he wrapped his sash around his head to cover his arrow. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?" The guards walked closer to us. We all smiled as they approached.

"Sorry, we were just on our way home." Katara smiled with all of us and we turned to walk away.

"Wait, what's the matter with him?" The guard asked and we stopped in our tracks. Katara and I looked at the back of Sokka's neck it was covered in dots.

"Uh he has…uh…" She said and turned him around.

"Pentapox." I said quietly.

"Yeah. That's it, he has pentapox." Katara nodded in agreement with me.

The guard walked closer toward Sokka his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He reached his hand out towards Sokka's face.

"Uh…it's highly contagious." Katara said trying to get him away from Sokka. Sokka to his credit realized the game we were playing and began to look tired and sick.

"Uhhh, it's so awful I'm dying." Sokka groaned and shuffled toward the guards with his hands out.

"And deadly." I added as Sokka kept walking toward the guard. The guard began to back up.

"I think I've heard of pentapox." He said backing up and turning toward on of the other guards. "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?"

Sokka began coughing loudly on them.

"We better go wash out hands." One of the guards said. "And burn our clothes." The guards turned and ran away. After they were out of sight Sokka stopped and turned back to us. Aang held the pentapus in his hand.

"Thank you sewer friend." He said and rubbed its head. I walked over to Sokka and put my arm around him.

"You would make a great actor." I said with and patted him on the back.

"Are you being facetious?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, no, no, no. I mean it." I sarcastically said and smiled. He pushed me away from him angrily and crossed his arms.

"I didn't think it was ten out of ten, more like five out of 10." Temari said deadpanned looking at her nails. Sokka whipped his head around to her.

"Five out of ten?! That's it?!" He shouted.

Katara giggled and Aang laughed at our whole exchange. I laughed along with them and looked toward Aang. "We should go get Bumi."

Aang nodded at me and thought for a second. "We will need to sneak around to find wherever Bumi is. It'll be much easier to if we don't have to deal with guards."

I nodded and looked to the others. "Sounds like a plan." The rest of the group nodded with me in agreement. We began walking toward through the city, trying to find Bumi. We stuck to the shadows in the night and used construction material to hide behind. There was a lot of construction going on around the city; some of it was for the giant statue of Ozai Azula was making for the city. I knew she wanted to name the City in honor of her father. In the distance I spotted some guards coming in our direction. I grabbed everyone and hid us behind a stack of plywood.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara whispered.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he can't earth-bend, somewhere made of metal." Aang said surveying the landscape.

"It's clear." Temari said and we sneaked out from behind the plywood. As we snuck out we came toward a wall with a set of rails that came down almost like a slide. As we got closer we heard a loud boom and a set of rocks came tumbling down the side of the wall. I looked down to where the rocks were heading and a family with a baby was in the path. My eyebrows rose as I saw Mai with the group.

"There's the first one." I said quietly to myself.

Aang used his quick reflexes and air bending to blast the rocks away from landing directly onto the group. The rocks were sent away with the large burst of air and a large cloud of dust came down over the family but not much else. There was a moment of pause before the mother shouted and pointed at us.

"The resistance!"

"Okay, time to go." I said and began to move pulling Sokka and Temari with me.

Mai stepped toward us and sent a bunch of arrows from out of her sleeves at Aang. He jumped out of the way and the arrows made a "thunk" against the wood they hit. We started running away and two guards climbed the ladders after us. Katara turned around and water whipped the guards of the edge of the platform. Mai up the ladder came after them and ran toward us. She sent arrows at Katara who blocked them with a wall of ice. We continued running and passed a tall bit of scaffolding. Aang stopped and turned around, he hit the bottom with a blast of wind that caused the whole structure to fall in between Mai and us. She still managed to let a few arrows go before we were brought down by and earth slab falling out from under us. We all screamed and feel down into the ground below. We all landed on the ground beneath us in a pile. Sokka had landed on me and I pushed him off of me. I sat up and rubbed my head, I looked around and all around us were Earth Kingdom people. I laughed nervously and waved to them.

"Hello there…"

"Are you friends or enemies?" The man who seemed to be the leader stepped forward.

"Well, he's the Avatar so I think you can consider us friends." Sokka said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yup, I'm the Avatar." Aang took off his bandana to show his arrow.

The leader leaned in curiously examining the arrow atop Aang's head. "Well, that does prove it." The leader leaned away from Aang. "Follow me."

We stood up and followed the man to a large hallway that lead to a large cave. In the cave where many Earth Kingdom citizens where standing.

"Sooooo, is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asked and all the citizens turned their heads toward us. "Is he leading the resistance?"

"Of course not! The day of the invasion we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city. To fight for our lives and for our freedom, but before we even had a chance King Bumi surrendered. The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said ' I'm going to do nothing.' It doesn't matter now, fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom and freedom is worth dying for."

"Actually, there's another path to freedom." Aang said leaning on his staff lightly. "You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation, but you're outnumbered, you can't win. Now's the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day"

"You don't understand, they've taken our home and we have to fight them at any cost." The leader said.

"I don't know Yan," The man next to him says. "Living to fight another is starting to sound pretty good to me."

"Yeah, I'm with the kid." The farthest man agreed. The leader Yan looked away for a second and was clearly deep in thought. The crowd of people began to murmur to each other.

"Fine." He finally approved "But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we going to get them all out?"

I looked over to Sokka next to me who had his hand under his chin thinking. He looked up and meet my gaze and then the light bulbs went off in our heads. "Suckers!" We said at the same time. The others looked at us with confused faces.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." Sokka smirked and looked at them.

"You're going to make us sick?" Yan said clearly not buying the plan.

"No not really sick, we are just going to make you look sick." I said trying to convince them that our idea was golden.

Temari chuckled lightly and shook her head. "That idea is so stupid it might actually work."

Aang and Katara nodded in agreement.

Yan sighed and looked at us. "Alright, we will go with your idea. Let's just hope it works."

Sokka and I both smiled that our plan was accepted and we bumped fists.

VVVVV

The next day was spent covering people in purple pentapusses and putting dots all over them. It took a really long time to get everyone but eventually we got it done. We got everyone to play sick perfectly and to the letter. After we got that all done we finally set our plan into motion. We played the plague so well that literally all the guards in the city wouldn't come near us and ran away. It worked so well that we just walked right out the front gate of Omashu and down the long walkway that lead toward the mountains. Once we got everyone to the mountains, we all celebrated and cheered. We had made it out without a single harm done to anyone. Sokka and I put our arms on each other's shoulders and danced around to celebrate that our plan had worked. After all the celebrating was done we set up camp in the mountains and waited for word from Aang, who had gone to find King Bumi. We were all sitting by Appa and the fire when we saw Aang and some giant goat gorilla thing next to him. We hoped up and walked over to him. He looked sad and somber.

"We looked everywhere. No Bumi." He said sadly and Katara hugged him. Sokka then in turn hugged Bumi's pet Flopsy. I turned to Temari and hugged her.

"Zero, get off me you." She said and tried to wriggle out of the h

She sighed and then weakly wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and pulled her in closer giving her a bigger hug.

"Zero…" She said calmly.

"What is it?"

"Let me go…" She said seriously and I immediately let go of her and stepped away.

She smiled lightly. "Thank you."

As the hugging fest was going on Yan came over to us. "We've got a problem, we just did a headcount."

"Oh no, did someone get left behind?" Katara said letting go of Aang and turning to the man.

"No, we have an extra." He said and pointed toward a baby who was playing with Momo, and by playing I mean almost strangling. We all looked in shock and I tilted my head at it.

"It uh…looks like its wearing Fire Nation stuff."

"So it's a Fire Nation baby?" Sokka said and tilted his head as well.

"So question, how did a Fire Nation baby end up here?" I asked Yan.

"I'm not sure, maybe he followed us out during the breakout."

We all sat down around the fire with the baby and he was waddling around. He picked up Sokka's club and began to suck on it. Sokka immediately took it away.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby."

The baby began to cry and Katara promptly smacked Sokka in the face.

"Oh alright." He sighed and gave the club back to the baby who began to smile again as he played with it.

"Are we sure it's okay for a baby to be playing with a weapon?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he should be fine, I got this fan when I was a toddler." Temari said sitting next to me.

"Yeah but you're you, I'm surprised you didn't have all the sharp objects in the world with you." I chuckled and Temari promptly slapped me in the face and I rubbed my cheek.

"Alright point taken."

Katara giggled and leaned down toward he baby rubbing his shoulders and speaking like you would to a baby. "Oh you're so cute." He kissed his cheek.

"Sure he's cute now but when he's older he'll join the Fire Nation Army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer." Yan said in his monotone voice.

Katara held up the baby by the under of his arms. "Does that look like the face of a killer to you?"

Yan looked at her with an unchanged expression. In the distance I could hear a bird squawking and it came closer. It landed on a stone near us.

"A messenger hawk." Yan stood up and took the note from the hawk, which was a Fire Nation hawk. He handed it to Aang who stood up and read it.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son, so he wants to meet to trade. His son…for King Bumi."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Aang sat down. Sokka perked up and smiled.

"Well that's great! We get this little baby home and we get King Bumi. It's a win win!"

"Sokka how do you know it isn't a trap?" Temari asked him.

"Well it's just the governor, I don't think he is that much of a threat." I said this even though I knew it was going to be a trap and the Trio was going to be the ones meeting us instead.

"What about the crazy arrow and knife throwing girl?"

"We can take her easy." Katara said. "She's outnumbered five to one."

I sigh and look at Aang. "It's your decision Aang."

Aang thinks for a minute and then looks up at us. "Alright, we'll do the deal, but everyone is going to come to the trade. We can't take any chances."

Katara nodded and looked between us. "Well, we should get some sleep for now."

We all got into our sleeping bags and said our goodnights. I closed my eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow we would meet the Trio, and I would have to fight for real for the first time.

VVVVV

We all woke up the next morning and left he refugee camp toward Omashu. We entered the city and went to the meeting point. It was in front of a large construction of a statue. It was unfinished and there was wood and scaffolding everywhere. We stood on our side of the wooden platform and waited for the Trio to arrive. Sokka was holding the baby, I was standing next to him with my arms crossed and Temari was on the other side with Katara leaning on her fan. It didn't take to long for them to arrive. The three of them walked at the same pace and came over the horizon. It was the first time I had seen Ty Lee and Azula. Azula to say the least really was menacing in her appearance. Ty Lee looked nowhere near the age of fourteen and it was weird honestly. Mai was in the front of the group and she stopped with the others. She looked up and as she did a metal coffin looking thing was lowered from a crane. From the metal coffin I could hear laughing and snorting. No doubt Bumi was in there.

"Hi everybody!" Bumi yelled down to us from the hole they had left in for his face.

The metal casket landed behind the other three.

"You have my brother?" Mai asked.

"He's here, we're ready to trade." Aang replied.

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me." Azula finally said her first words. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not Princess Azula." Mai turned to her.

"We're trading a two year old for a King, a powerful earth-bending King? It just doesn't seem like a fair trade. Does it?"

Mai looked over to us and thought for a moment. "You're right." She said and took a couple steps forward. "The deals off!" She said and the crane began to rise.

"I would rethink that if I were you Mai…" I stepped forward holding out my hand. All three of the girls seemed genuinely shocked. It was either because of my balls to challenge them or the fact that I knew Mai's name. Mai's hand lowered and the crane stopped.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked and narrowed her eyes at me. Azula stood in the back watching, intensely studying me.

"The how isn't important right now. What's important is this trade right now. Here's the deal. One," I lifted my index finger. "There are five of us and only three of you. Two," I lifted my middle finger and both of my fingers turned to flames. "I don't need words for this one."

The three girls stood there in awe, as did the rest of them behind us. Azula then began to laugh and pointed at me.

"You really mean to tell me that you can take the three of us? How quaint. Mai, continue with the plan, we can defeat this one easily."

Mai raised her hand again and the crane began to go up again.

"Whoa! See you all later!" Bumi laughed as he was being carried away from us.

"Bumi!" Aang yelled and ran toward the middle of the platform. Azula ran as well as and shoot a blast of blue flame toward Aang. I stepped forward, my arms engulfed in flames and I put them out in front of me.

**"****Kyokaen! **(Mirror Flame)**" **I shouted and a wall of fire shot out from my hands hitting Azula's burst of flame and cancelling it out. It allowed Aang to get out of the way and jump into the air with his glider. Aang smiled down at me from his glider and I gave him a small two-finger salute, rolling my fingers in a circle. I turned back to Azula and smirked. She was amazed that I was able to block an attack and took a stance ready for another attack, but before she did she looked up at Aang on the glider who had lost his bandana and his arrow was showing.

"Avatar?" She said and cracked a smile. "My lucky day." She ran over to the constructions and hit a lift with the flames to make it go up. She turned to me before she left. "I'll deal with you some other time. That is if you make it by Mai and Ty Lee." She grabbed the running rope and was shot upward to follow Aang.

Mai and Ty Lee than charged at us, I hoped back next to Katara and we were all in our fighting stances.

"We've gotta get the baby out of here." Katara said readying herself for the fight.

Sokka was holding the baby and blowing on the bison whistle. "Way ahead of you."

"That's not going to work right now Sokka." Temari said and readied her fan.

"I think we should maybe skip this one." I said and looked back.

"I agree with Zero, let's go." Sokka said and began running back. We followed and began running away from Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee was nowhere to be seen and that was worrying. We were running back and suddenly a fist popped out from under the wood and hit Sokka's foot. Sokka tripped and fell sliding along the wood. He managed to keep the baby safe by turning his body and landing on his back. He barely avoided falling off the side of the wood. Ty Lee hoped off and began running toward Sokka. Katara took some water out of her pouch and was about to water whip Ty Lee away from her brother. Mai grabbed some knives from under her arm and threw them at Katara. Before they could hit Katara, Temari jumped in front of her and with her fan open. The fan blocked the knives and they fell to the ground harmlessly in front of her.

"Not so tough are you now?" Temari grinned over at Mai.

Katara water whipped around Ty Lee's ankle before she could reach her brother and pulled her back, making Ty Lee fall face first into the wood. Sokka slide down the ladder with the baby and got away. I looked to Temari and Katara.

"Katara, you deal with Mai and Temari you go and cover Sokka. I'll try and deal with Ty Lee."

Temari and Katara nodded, Temari followed Sokka down the ladder so they could get to Appa. I turned and looked over to Ty Lee, she giggled and winked at me jumping down to the lower platform. I ran over to where she jumped down and climbed down the ladder to the lower platform where she had landed. As I landed she was nowhere to be seen. I kept my eyes out; she could be anywhere since she was so nimble and quick. Then just like that in a matter of seconds I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around just quickly enough to see her running at me and letting out a jab toward my shoulder. I managed to turn my body just in time so that the jab missed me. She went by me and rolled as she hit the ground. She jumped back up and turned toward me. I pointed my index finger and middle finger in the shape of a gun at Ty Lee. I turned my fingertips into flames and aimed at her.

**"****Higan! **(Fire Gun)**" **From my fingers bullets of fire shoot toward Ty Lee. As the bullets flew toward her Ty Lee danced around them, dodging, and swirling around the flame bullets. She got near me and went to jab my arm, I moved my arm away and tried to punch her in the stomach. She dodged away from it and hoped back. We stood across form each other on the platform and eyed each other. I heard fighting coming from above us and we both looked up. I knew Katara was in trouble and I had to go and help her. She looked back at me and smirked, she used her quickness and my distraction to charge and deliver a kick to my ankle. The sweeping kick managed to topple me over and I fell off the side of the platform. Before I fell all the way down I managed to grab on of the supporting beams. I winced at the strain being put on my arm and looked down at the ground below. It was at least a 10-story fall to the ground. I looked back up and saw Ty Lee smiling down at me.

"It's a shame, you really were cute." She giggled and turned away.

"Damn It." I cursed myself as I hung from the wooden beam. I looked down again and than I heard a soft cracking. I turned my head back to the wooden beam and saw it was beginning to crack.

"Oh no…" I said just as the beam cracked and I began falling. I tried grabbing another beam but I was going to fast. I closed my eyes and waited for what I thought was going to be the failure of this entire experiment. I soon hit something, but I wasn't the ground it was a pair of arms. I opened one of my eyes to look at the owner of the arms that saved me.

It was Temari, who looked down at me angrily as she landed back on Appa's saddle. She set me down on the saddle and I let out a large sigh of relief. She gave me an annoyed look.

"You're lucky I saw you falling or you would be so dead right now." She said angrily as we rode off with Appa back to where we first were. I looked over the saddle to see Katara fighting with Mai. She had Mai's hand caught in ice but from the ledge behind her I saw Ty Lee climb up and dart over to Katara. She jabbed her in her back, then her chest and her arm. As Ty Lee connected with her blows the water that Katara was bending just simply feel to the ground. She tried to bend the water again but it wouldn't move.

"How are you going to fight without your bending?" Mai asked reaching into her robes and pulling out a knife/shuriken looking thing. She raised her arm to throw it and before she could Sokka's boomerang knocked it out of her hand. The boomerang came back into Sokka's hand.

"I seem to manage." He said and steered Appa to land in between Katara and the other two. Temari jumped to the edge of the saddle and took out her fan.

**"****Senpū Gōheki! **(Fan Wind Roaring Wall)**" **She yelled and waved her fan down, sending a whirlwind toward the girls. It hit them directly and it sent them flying backwards into the smoke, disappearing from our sight. She closed her fan and Katara jumped up onto Appa's head.

"Thanks for the rescue guys." She smiled back at us.

"No problem, now let's go find Aang." Sokka said and he whipped Appa's reigns. We took off again, flying down the direction of the mail slides.

"Look, there's Aang!" Katara said pointing at him and Bumi going down the slide.

"We can catch him." Sokka said and dove with Appa so that we were keeping pace and height with Aang and Bumi as they slid down the slide. Aang quickly blew a gust of air to the side of them and the casket flipped over toward us. I watched it leave the slide come directly over us, right above the hands of Katara, Temari and Sokka, and they missed it.

"Damn it!" Sokka yelled and grabbed Appa's reigns again. He flew back around trying to locate Aang.

"Sokka, follow the slide they just landed on but so that Azula doesn't see us. He gonna be on a platform at the end of it." I said and leaned against the side of the saddle. Sokka nodded and Katara came to the back of the saddle with Temari and I.

"So Zero, did your fight go better than mine?" She asked as she sat down.

I shook my head slowly and looked to Temari, than back to Katara. "Not…really…She kicked me off the side of the scaffolding and I almost fell to my death."

"Oh my God, are you hurt?" She concern written on her face.

"No, I'm fine, mostly because your brother and Appa came by and Temari caught me out of the air." I said and blushed a bit in embarrassment as I looked over to Temari.

"Good Job Temari." Katara smiled over at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like I was going to just let him hit the ground."

Katara giggled as we flew toward where Aang was. We arrived where he was and he hoped into the saddle. Katara hugged Aang and then pulled away to look at him.

"Where's Bumi?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Aang smiled a little as we flew away. "He's going to help Omashu."

VVVVV

We had been flying away from Omashu toward Ba Sing Se. It had been about 2 hours since we had left Omashu and mostly everyone was asleep besides Appa and I. Aang was asleep on Appa's head while Katara and Sokka were sleeping in the saddle across from me. Temari was next to me sleeping softly. I sighed and looked up at the sky, it was close to sunset and the sky was painted a beautiful orange color. I sighed and crossed my arms as we flew, I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes I saw myself falling from the scaffolding, my arms falling, trying to grabs hold of anything to stop myself from hitting the ground. I sighed and rubbed my face, trying to make myself fall asleep. I sighed and took my hands away from my face and laid my head back.

"Can't fall asleep?" Temari's voice asked next to me.

I opened one of my eyes and glanced at her. I closed it again and sighed. "I'm trying to but you aren't helping."

I felt a light jab to my side and winced from the sting of pain. "Don't be a smartass." Temari said and narrowed her eyes at me. I opened my eye and looked at Temari.

"That was unnecessary." I sighed and looked down at her. She shrugged and turned around to face the side of the saddle. I sighed and looked up at the sky, it was quiet for a while, the only noise coming from the wind.

"Has that ever happened to you before?" I said quietly.

"What?" She responded.

"Almost dying…"

The next moments were filled with silence. I folded my knees up and crossed my arms, putting my face in them.

"It's never happened to me…" I said my voice a little shaky.

I felt a pair of hands on either side of my head and lift it from my arms. Temari was holding my head up and she looked into my eyes. I could see water forming in her eyes but she blinked it away quickly. Her arms shot and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. I was shocked a bit from the sudden show of emotion from her. She was usually rather stoic and didn't show much emotion, even when she was with me. I slowly hugged her back just as tight. For a few minutes we just stayed that way, holding each other. In was in that moment, the moment that we were in each other's arms that I realized that we were so very similar. We may be from vastly different types and walks of life, but we were both stuck in a place where we weren't really meant to be. We had family to return to and we wanted to see them again. That's what we had in common and what connected us.

"Don't ever do something that stupid ever again…" She broke the silence and tightened her arms around me.

I blushed lightly as the hug tightened and I nodded. "I don't intend to…"

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "It was a terrible feeling to see you falling like that."

"It didn't feel to great on my end either." I chuckled slightly.

She laughed and leaned in kissing my lips gently. "I would assume not."

I kissed her back gently and closed my eyes; my arms tightened around her a bit as we kissed. I felt her lips form into a smirk against mine. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands down my sides. One of my eyes opened to look at the others, they were all sleeping but I wasn't sure if we could continue this. They could wake up at any moment and see us. I pulled away from Temari's kiss slightly.

"I'm not sure we can do this now, we might wake them up."

She turned around and looked at the other two in the saddle. She looked back at me and sighed a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She gave me on last peck on the lips and rolled off of me.

"You should probably get some sleep." She smiled lightly and laid back down.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I'll try." I opened them for a moment just long enough to see the sun set on the horizon. I looked over at Temari and smiled softly, closing my eyes again.

"Thank you, Temari." I said quietly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Somewhere in Omashu**

Ty Lee and Mai were walking next to Azula who was in a sedan chair.

"So we're tracking down your brother and uncle huh?" Mai said.

Ty Lee turned her head to look at Mai "It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it Mai?" She said in a slightly teasing tone, enough for Mai to turn away and give smile.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore." Azula said darkly. "We have three more targets now."

"Who do you mean Azula?" Mai asked.

"That fire-bender and his friend with the fan." She said darker than before.

"You mean the girl who air-bent us?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes…that one. I want them both alive." She said and they all kept walking.

VVVVV

**There it is, Second Chapter has been completed. It was a real pain in the ass to write honestly cause I had to redo a lot of parts to make sure they were well written. So please R&R and I'll see you again in chapter 3.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
